


Agatha

by LeChatRouge673



Series: Cat's Song [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatRouge673/pseuds/LeChatRouge673
Summary: Prompted fic for @missragdoll84: Adopting a pet together - for Thea x Loghain? Please and thank you!





	Agatha

Ferelden had seen a very long, very wet winter, and Loghain was damned sick of it. The cold and snow had not been a problem; he actually rather enjoyed the deepest parts of winter, but the incessant rain that had followed refused to warm up into anything resembling a pleasant spring drizzle or, Maker forbid, give way to sunshine. Even Theadosia, who generally liked the rain often as not, had been growing impatient at not being able to spend any time outside in the woods or on the beach. Not that the weather had always provided a suitable deterrent, but even she had her limits.

Loghain stopped at the door to his office and irritably pushed aside a strand of hair that had surrendered to the deluge and fallen over his eyes. Usually, he was grateful that his was one of the only offices in Ferelden’s warden keep that actually had an external door. It meant he rarely had to try to make small talk with the others or, worse, endure their glares. Time was eroding their hatred, and apparently making his presence more palatable, but he still preferred his solitude.

He swore softly under his breath as he tried to dig his keys out of his pocket. The errand he’d had to run had taken longer than he’d planned, and he was already in what his wife would label ‘a mood.’ Loghain just wanted to get inside, wrap up his paperwork for the day, and go home to Theadosia. Finally, he found the right key, but a small, insistent sound caught his ear before he fit it into the lock.

_Mreow?_

Loghain looked around, frowning slightly. Finally, he located the source of the noise: perched haphazardly atop a pile of boxes that had been left for recycling was a thin, bedraggled looking cat with matted grey fur and large blue eyes that seemed more curious than afraid or disdainful. _Nice change_ , Loghain thought wryly.

“What exactly are you doing out here, in this weather?” He asked before he could stop himself, then immediately looked around to make certain no one had witnessed him talking to a cat. It was bad enough that he held regular conversations with Susannah and Johanna at home. The cat stared at him for a moment, her head cocked to the side. Then she hopped down with a small chirp and approached him, purring throatily as she rubbed her head against his leg.

“Oh for…” Loghain closed his eyes briefly and sighed. “Fine.” He unlocked the door and let the cat follow him into his office, where she vigorously shook off her fur before curling up by the furnace and falling promptly to sleep, looking every bit as though she belonged there. She had no collar, and based on the rough appearance of her fur and claws he was willing to bet she was a stray, and not a terribly old one at that; perhaps a couple years. Knowing his luck, she probably had fleas. With another exasperated sigh, he pulled his phone out of his back pocket.

_L: Theadosia, have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?_

_L: Don’t answer that. Could you please just come to my office and bring one of the cat carriers without asking any questions?_

_T: For the record, my love, I have never not trusted you. And yes. I can be there in fifteen minutes._

True to her word, Theadosia arrived shortly after, letting herself in with the carrier in tow and a slightly curious expression on her face. Before she could speak to him, however, her attention was drawn like a magnet to the ball of fur in the corner.

“Andraste’s blood, who is this fuzzy little princess?” She exclaimed, dropping to her knees and reaching out a hand for the cat to sniff as she opened her eyes sleepily. It never failed to perplex and, if he was being honest, amuse Loghain at how his highly intelligent and well-spoken wife could become utterly incoherent in the presence of an appealing animal.

“I haven’t the slightest idea,” he informed her. “I found her out in the rain when I got back and she seemed rather insistent about coming in out of the storm.”

“I should imagine so,” Theadosia agreed, scritching her new companion under the chin and earning a satisfied purr. “No collar… might be chipped though.” She stood and planted her hands on her hips. “I’ll take her in to see Doc Ellora, see if we can’t find her owner.”

“Thank you, Theadosia.” Loghain put an arm around her waist and pulled her close enough press a kiss to her cheek. “I knew you would know what to do.”

“Don’t I always?” She flashed him a smile, then opened the carrier and tried to coax the visitor in. “Come on, baby girl. Time to go solve some mysteries.” The cat, however, did not seem terribly inclined to enter the carrier. Instead, she hopped up on Loghain’s desk and peered at him, her tail twitching back and forth in a lazy arc. Theadosia bit back a grin.

“Seems she already has a preference,” she remarked. “Here, I’ll hold open the carrier, you see if you can convince her to hop in.”

“It’s not going to work,” Loghain muttered, but did as she asked. To his mild surprise, when he gently nudged the cat in the direction of the carrier, she went without complaint, settling in on the towel Theadosia had lined it with. For her part, Theadosia seemed to be trying not to laugh.

“I’ll let you know what I find out. Why don’t you meet me at the vet’s office?”

He nodded, then kissed her goodbye and sat down behind his desk as she left. Work kept him occupied for another hour before he finally gave up and shut everything down. Rain continued to pour as Loghain drove to the vet on the outskirts of town and pulled in next to Theadosia’s car. She was waiting for him in the lobby when he entered. Before either of them could say anything, however, the mystery cat trotted out from behind the front desk and began twining around his legs. Her fur had been groomed and her nails neatly trimmed and, while she still looked a bit thin, she no longer looked like she was on death’s door. He stopped and looked at Theadosia, one eyebrow raised, and she shrugged.

“She’s definitely a stray, I’m afraid. No chip, and Doc Ellora called the other vets in town, but no one has a record of treating a cat matching her description. I went ahead and got her caught up on vaccinations. Aside from a bit malnourished, she’s remarkably healthy: no fleas or ticks or other nasty critters.” Theadosia paused, then looked at him hesitantly. “I suppose we will need to take her to the shelter…”

Loghain sighed. The cat was purring loudly now, and she did not protest when he bent down and scooped her up in his arms. Instead, she bumped her head against his cheek with a muted _mreow_. “Theadosia. We are not adopting every stray cat we see.”

“I know that.”

He closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them, the cat was looking up at him with eyes nearly as wide and blue and appealing as his wife’s. _Damn it_. “Better go ahead and make an appointment to have her chipped and spayed,” he finally spoke, and Theadosia’s face lit up as she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“I already did.”

“ _What?_ ”

She shrugged. “I know you, love. And whether you like it or not, you have a soft spot for feisty females with big blue eyes. Worse, you have a tendency of wanting to make them happy. We’ll need to figure out how we want to acclimate her to the other girls.”

“You are impossible,” he muttered, but he gave her a small smile. “What do you want to name her?”

“I think you ought to name her,” Theadosia replied. “She seems to like you best anyways.”

“Give it time,” Loghain retorted drily. “Alright… what do you think of Agatha?”

She arched up onto her toes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, then dropped one on Agatha’s head.

“I think that is perfect.”


End file.
